Maggie and Charlie: The Road Not Taken Rewrite
by SQSarah12
Summary: I was so disappointed that Maggie and Charlie didn't have interaction in The Road Not Taken so I've decided to do something about it. Here is it.


When Maggie received a message from Zoe asking her to come to Holby she was conflicted. She had, in her mind, escaped the messy world of that hospital and now was on the verge of being dragged back into it. There was one upside to this visit... Charlie. She had missed him terribly and had often thought about coming back just to be with him, just be with the man she loved.

As she pulls up outside the hospital she can see Zoe standing there with a cigarette, it was clear she was upset about something. Maggie gets out of the car and takes a few steps towards Zoe

"I was on my way to see the family" The relief on Zoe's face was evident the moment she turned around and saw Maggie standing there. The doctor throws her cigarette down and rushes over to her friend embracing her tightly. Maggie and Zoe had put their differences aside after the Kemp affair and had remained good friends ever since. "Hey"

"It's just been a tough day" Zoe was finding it difficult to put this day into perspective and having Maggie here right now was going her the world of good

"The only way to leave this place is to walk out and never come back" Zoe looks at Maggie and can hear her mind turning at the thought of leaving Holby. "Like now" Maggie's job offer was tempting, sorely tempting but Zoe had a life here now. She had Max... she loved Max. "There's no easy way to restart your life Zoe"

"The thing is I love this place" Maggie smiles loudly and realises that there was someone. Zoe had someone. Once upon a time Maggie thought as Zoe did and was in the same position. She had Charlie except that Holby and its ED staff had lost trust in her and she couldn't live with that, she couldn't live with what Marilyn and Simon had done to her life at Holby

"There's somebody"

"That's only part of it"

"Must be serious"

"I think it is" Think? No it was serious. She and Max were serious and for the first time in her life Zoe felt her life was complete. She had a job she loved, friends she loved and a man she loved and that was enough, it would always be enough. Zoe throws her arms around Maggie one more time before letting go. This wasn't goodbye it was a farewell for now. She knew Maggie would come back one day... she knew that deep down. "Thank you" Maggie's offer had helped her realize that she was happy where she was and that Holby was the place she wanted to be.

Maggie watches Zoe walks back towards the hospital. She would miss her friend. Just as she was about to turn and head for the car Charlie comes out of the front doors. She hesitates and starts to walk towards him. She stops when Zoe puts her hand on Charlie's chest. Zoe and Charlie... an unlikely pair but she was happy for them both. Maggie had gotten the wrong end of the stick though. As Maggie turns and heads for the car that voice... that one voice she had been longing to hear for the six years echoes in her ears forcing her to stop

"Maggie." She closes her eyes briefly and turns around to see Charlie coming towards her

"Hello Charlie" She wraps her arms around the man hugging him tightly. She looks up to see Zoe smiling at her and Charlie. Okay that is weird... why would... oh. She and Charlie weren't together. Maggie was silently relieved. She watches as the doctor nods her head

and heads back inside the hospital.

"You look amazing" Maggie smiles pulling back to look at the man she had wronged all those years ago. She loved him even now.

"So do you" Charlie smiles at Maggie's compliment. He had missed her so much... so much.

"Tess and Zoe tell me you're working for the Air Ambulance now. That's an amazing opportunity Maggie" Maggie looks around for somewhere for herself and Charlie to sit. Before she replies the pair take a seat on a bench near to where they were standing

"It is amazing. It's freeing Charlie. I can set my own hours, be my own boss. I love it." Charlie smiles sadly nodding his head. It pained him to hear Maggie say such things about her new job

"I'm happy for you Maggie. I really am" Maggie could hear the sadness in Charlie's voice and feels guilty for telling him how brilliant her new life was "Have you met anyone?"

"No. No." Charlie's heart skipped a couple of beats, something he was weary of these days after the heart attack. He had no idea if Maggie knew how close he came to losing his life "What about you?"

Charlie shakes his head and smiles "No."

"Good" Maggie says suddenly realising what she had just said "I mean... I mean its good you're enjoying single life"

"I'm a grandfather now. Louis had a daughter" Maggie chuckles. She could see how dedicated Charlie was to his family "Megan"

"Wow. He must be what now? 18? 19?" Charlie nods his head and smiles. Maggie could see how proud Charlie was of his son and knew that he wouldn't leave him, not now "Zoe told me about the heart attack... angina Charlie. You should be retiring not doing the job"

"I've had this lecture off Connie Maggie. I'm not retiring" The brunette sighs and shakes her head. Charlie was always stubborn, that would never change

"Connie Beauchamp? Zoe never mentioned she was back" Charlie nods her head and smiles a little. "She's a good friend of yours isn't she?"

"She is yes. She's a tough nut but to be honest she's a good woman and a damn good doctor. Reminds of you actually. It's good to have that strong presence back in the ED again" Maggie was blushing at the compliment. She had never been compared to Connie Beauchamp and it was an honour if truth be told "Come back Maggie. Come home"

"Charlie..."

"Maggie I miss you. So much" Maggie looks into Charlie's eyes and sees the sadness, loneliness and need for her in them. She wanted to come back... but could she? After everything? "Please come home"

"There is a position in Air Ambulance Wales... I could ask for a transfer." Charlie smiles and takes Maggie's hand squeezing it gently "I could come home if I had someone to come back for"

"You do. You do have someone to come home to." Maggie smiles and rests her forehead against Charlie's. She was home. She could feel it.

"I've missed you so much Charlie"

"I've missed you too Maggie"

Charlie presses his lips against Maggie's softly kissing the brunette doctor gently. There was a round of whistles and cheers coming from the ED entrance. Zoe, Max, Cal,


End file.
